A pirate and a pirate who is a girl?
by StupidNefilim
Summary: Alice, la mejor pirata de todos los tiempos fue atrapada por el idiota y arrogante capitán Kirkland. Pero hay algo que él no sabe, ella se hace pasar por chico." El mejor pirata de todos los tiempos es una chica- Alardeó." Fail summary, fail titulo. Denle una oportunidad :33 P.d: Amo esta pareja *-* PirateUk! x FemPirate!Uk


A pirate and a pirate who is a girl?

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Ella la mejor pirata de todos los tiempo, la mas temida de los siete mares, como había caído en manos de un idiota y arrogante como ese, si tan solo hubiera volteado unos segundos antes, el idiota del rubio no la hubiera encontrado desprevenida y no habría terminado así, como se encontraba ahora, encerrada en una sucia celda, cansada, con un reducido espacio, y muy poco cómodo, además de unas cadenas que apenas le permitían movimiento acompañadas con un horrible chirrido ante el más mínimo movimiento. La celda era oscura y lo poco que llegaba de luz la producía una diminuta ventana, odiaba este lugar, odiaba estaba encerrada y lo que más odiaba en esos momentos era la estúpida figura que en esos momentos bajaba las escaleras, una figura alta y robusta, de unos penetrantes ojos verdes y una cabello revuelto, oculto tras un típico sombrero de pirata.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sácame de esta maldita celda! You idiot! –Sus vanos intentos por convencer al capitán habían sido nulos.

-¿No estás cómodo ahí?- Arthur, el estúpido pirata que había logrado capturarla ahora la observaba, con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia, desde la puerta.- Creí que sería la habitación perfecta para un pirata como tú, si quieres podría buscarte algo mejor, no lo sé ¿Mas pequeño?-

Alice ya harta de la situación, solo pudo bufar, ocultando sus ojos con al bajar el rostro, además tampoco esperaba que cediera tan fácil- Good, my dear friend…-Soltó con amargura, dando a ver solo su sonrisa brillante- Yo creí que los ingleses tenia mejor trato con sus visitas, pero ahora veo que no es así –Ahora sus ojos esmeralda se fijaban en los del rubio, que extrañamente tenían el mismo color.

El ojiverde, que aun seguía de pie junto a la puerta, la observo también, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más viendo como uno de los piratas más temidos había caído a sus pies- Are you afraid? Pues no me esperaba nada mejor que esto.-

-¿Asustado? ¿De ti? Please –Comento con voz firme y con notoria ironía- Solo eres un cejon con complejo de pirata ¿Por qué tendría miedo de ti? –La sonrisa de esta se amplio, al ver el rostro descompuesto del rubio, lo que más le molestaba a Arthur era que lo molestaran con sus cejas.

La mirada asesina del pirata no se hizo de esperar antes los comentarios- ¿Así que estas de buen humor? Yo no tendría tiempo de bromas en tu posición –Sus pasos se oyeron más cercanos, después de haber pasado la reja de la celda- Que cara tan bonita –Se agacho para quedar a su altura- Casi no pareces un pirata y mucho menos…-Que estupideces estaba pensando, el pirata frente a él obviamente era un chico, aunque…No, no.

Casi adivinando lo que el otro pensaba, alzo una ceja y con voz fría le dijo- Mucho menos… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso descubriste algo interesante? –Su rostro continuaba oculto por el gran sombrero que llevaba puesto, solo una sonrisa confiada lograba verse.

-Nothing, olvídalo – Con un rápido movimiento, le dio la espalda a la rubia, cualquiera diría que él estaba escapando. "Solo necesito relajarme, mi cabeza me juega bromas pesadas, necesito algo de ron" Se dijo a sí mismo con forme se alejaba de la celda.

Alice suspiro. Sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio. Nuevamente se le había escapado la oportunidad para escapar, claro, su contrincante tampoco era un mal pirata. Pero Alice, ella era la mejor, tenia miles de tripulantes a su servicio que no tardaban en ir por ella, solo debía esperar, tener paciencia. Paciencia, maldición, esta estaba por acabársele.

Otra noche más en aquella celda, no sabía cuando tiempo más soportaría en aquel horrible lugar, era desesperante, quería salir de ese lugar a toda costa, necesitaba estirarse, necesitaba aire libre. Días, días y mas días, y se suponía que aun debía esperar, aunque tal vez su barco no tardara en llegar. Maldición ¿Dónde se metían en un momento como este? Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero extrañamente, no era del todo malo.

La soledad de aquel calabozo y el constante balanceo del barco la aburrían, además el capitán Kirkland no se había aparecido hace ya mucho tiempo, más o menos después de su última conversación, tampoco era que lo extrañaba, ni nada por el estilo, ni que extrañara esa presencia molesta, pero ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en eso? Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta que por las escaleras hacia el calabozo bajaban tres hombres, entre ellos el rubio antes mencionado.

-Hello darling, ¿Me extrañaste? –Esa voz era inconfundible y aun mas con ese notorio sarcasmo.

-Nadie extrañaría a un imbécil como tu –Contestó la aludida- ¿A qué demonios viniste? No creo que a sacarme –Aquella sonrisa irónica tan propia de ella volvió a cruzar su rostro, esperando una respuesta en similar tono, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario.

-Sáquenlo- Dijo secamente hablándole a sus hombres luego de haber abierto la celda.

Los dos hombres que le acompañaban se acercaron y le sacaron las cadenas de las muñecas. ¿Que era esto? ¿La estaba dejando escapar? No podía ser eso, su cara no dejaba leer eso, entonces con que propósito había venido hasta acá.- ¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-Piensas rápido- La sonrisa fanfarrona cruzo su rostro, reemplazando completamente la seriedad- Ustedes dos retírense y estén atentos en la puerta, me divertiré un rato con el prisionero. Y si oyen algo extraño no duden en actuar –Y dicho esto miro a la chica, como diciéndole que era imposible escapar.

Las cadenas cayeron al instante y los hombres que las habían soltado retomaron su camino, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos. Al ya no estar a la vista por los dos hombres el capitán se acerco a Alice, con pasos lentos y una extraña galantería de su parte, acorralándola contra la pared. Ante la cercanía, en el rostro de la pirata apareció un pequeño rubor, ella la mejor pirata no podía sonrojarse por eso, menos por un idiota como él, pero le era imposible no hacerlo ¿Por qué él? Había estado con muchos otros, aunque no en la misma situación, pero nunca había ocurrido eso. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler su colonia, mesclada con ron, no muy añejo, era desagradable, pero atrayente a la vez. "Concéntrate Alice, es solo un idiota, un estúpido" Se repetía una y otra vez. Ésa actitud era algo extraña en él, se suponía que aun creía que ella era un chico, entonces ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Acaso estaba dudando? Sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, intento empujarlo sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qué ocultas? –Pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella.

Girando el rostro evito la mirada que estaba posada sobre sus ojos- ¿Ocultar? No sé a qué te refieres…-

Al ver la poca cooperación de la chica frente a él, no tuvo más opción que mostrarle a lo que se refería- This…-Con un suave empujón, la apoyó sobre la pared, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un revolver. La rubia, algo incrédula, lo observo ¿Un arma? ¿Realmente iba a acabar con ella de esa manera? El arma quedo a centímetros de ella ¿El final…? Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia al escuchar el disparo, pero algo extraño ocurrió, el disparo se oyó, pero nada sintió, solo una extraña brisa sobre su cabeza. La británica abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa, la pistola se había desviado y la bala había llegado hasta su sombrero, que ahora descansaba sobre el sucio piso de la celda. Una hermosa cabellera rubia cayó sobre los hombros del antes Capitán Kirkland, solo llamada Capitana por su tripulación, una mirada arrogante por parte de ella no se hizo de esperar, tampoco era como si le importara mucho que alguien más supiera de su identidad- Así que lo descubriste…El mejor pirata de todos los tiempos es una chica- Alardeó.

-Es interesante, nunca lo pensé, pero tu cara es demasiado fina para ser la de un pirata- Su mano recorrió la cara de la rubia, mientras la otra aprisionaba su cintura, dejándola así mas cerca de él.

Esta frunciendo el ceño quito bruscamente la mano que se encontraba en su cara, pero con la que estaba en su cintura nada pudo hacer, el capitán la sostenía con fuerza, no quería soltarla, ya teniéndola en su poder, entre sus cuerpos no hubo distancia alguna. No pudo hacer ningún movimiento, su cuerpo estaba rígido, pero ¿Por qué? Solo era un imbécil, arrogante, un bastardo, pero podía hacer que sus mejillas se tornaran más y más rosas, que comparada con su piel pálida, se notaba mucho más. Ese olor embriagante que había sentido antes, se había más intenso, con forme se apegaba más a su cuerpo.

El no sabía que era, pero algo en ella le atraía, tal vez su secreto recién descubierto, y quien sabe que más secretos tendría la rubia frente a él, y si los tenía quería descubrirlos. Estando más cerca de ella pudo notar las pronunciadas curvas que poseía y que se escondían tras esa abultada chaqueta que siempre llevaba puesta.

-Esto no está mal- Una sonrisa más grande se dibujo en el rostro del pirata- ¿Pero por que lo tenias tan escondido? ¿Querías sorprenderme? ¿Tanto te gusto?-

¿Gustarle? Estaba loco, ella no era, ni nunca sería, como las demás, que caían rendidas ante sus encantos. Encantos, como si poseyera muchos, solo tenía cabello rubio, unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes…Demonios, porque justo en esos momentos no podía encontrar un maldito defecto- Gustarme alguien como tú, por supuesto, pero primero tendría que estar loca –Bufo, fijando su vista nuevamente en la mano que aun estaba en su cintura.- S-suéltame en este mismo instante o no responderé por mi…- Claro, aunque no lo quisiera seguía siendo una chica y él un chico.

-Que miedo, que podría hacer una chica linda y adorable como tu –

Y eso fue lo que colmo el vaso ¿Linda y adorable le había dicho? Por eso, por esa misma razón es que había decidido hacerse pasar por un chico, sabia como eran los hombres, siempre aprovechándose de las chicas ¿Creía que todas eran unas débiles? Ya le mostraría quien era la gran capitana Alice Kirkland. Una suave carcajada se escucho por parte de ella y bajando su mano, hasta llegar a su muslo, sacó un cuchillo, como una buena pirata siempre necesitaba un plan b y en estos momentos agradecía no haber olvidado su fiel cuchillo. Con un rápido movimiento el cuchillo se dirigió hasta el estomago del otro, pero este no llego a su destino, el capitán con unos hábiles reflejos detuvo el cuchillo que venía en su dirección, pero olvidando un gran detalle, la mano que antes sostenía la cintura de la otra, ahora sostenía el cuchillo.

-Oh, Honey, sorry…Creo que fallaste –Dirigió una mirada socarrona al cuchillo en sus manos- Creías que con esto…-Y sin esperar a que terminara una patada le llego en sus partes nobles- Ugh…-

Perfecto, su plan había funcionado, al menos no ser chico tenía una ventaja. Viendo que el capitán momentánea mente no podía moverse, aprovechó para darle un pequeño empujón, en ese estado él no podía hacer mucho, corriendo camino arriba por las escaleras pudo alejarse un poco de los problemas, aunque, no pudo cantar victoria, arriba, y alertados por los gritos del rubio, esperan los dos ayudantes, más otros piratas que habían acudido antes los gritos de sus compañeros. Rodeada, como siempre terminaba, pero esto no era nada comparado con otras veces, menos al ver que Arthur subía, ya recuperado, por las escaleras, era pan comido, como siempre. Uno de los tripulantes, el más audaz, se lanzo en su contra, Alice con una agilidad y una delicadeza que pocas veces mostraba, lo esquivo fácilmente y de paso consiguió arrebatarle su espada, era en esos momentos en que dejaba claro quién era la mejor pirata de todos los tiempos.

-Vamos ¿Qué son idiotas? ¡Atrápenla! ¡Ahora! –Grito, furioso, el capitán, arrebatándole también una espada a uno de sus tripulantes en lo que se acercaba a la rubia.

Esta sonrió, mientras se batía a pelear con cada pirata que se le cruzaba, siempre con ella de ganadora. Arthur ya muy molesto con esta situación se abrió entre sus tripulantes, tenía que llegar a ella, vencerla, lo que sus estúpidos piratas no habían logrado, ni si quiera una vez. Que mas esperaba de ellos, si necesitaba que las cosas se hicieran bien, tenía que hacerlo el mismo.

Por fin lo había logrado, el capitán Kirkland había llegado hasta Alice, aunque tuvo que empujar a varios de sus tripulantes que ahora rodeaban a la chica, esta daba gráciles, pero fuertes golpes a cada uno de sus contrincantes, sin permitirles ni un momento de descanso.

Dejo su espada en el suelo y aplaudiendo, se acercó a la chica, la cual mostraba claros signos de cansancio-Qué gran espectáculo ¿Ya estas cansada querida? Podríamos ir a tomar un descanso y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido. ¿Qué me dices?-

-Never. –Dijo ella firme y rotundamente.- Descansaré siempre y cuando este alejada de este lugar, y claro, como no, lejos de tu insoportable presencia.-

-Pero, mi querida capitana Kirkland... –Avanzo unos metros, ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le apuntó con la espada- Hey, olvidemos esto y vayamos a divertirnos –Su dedo índice pasó por la hoja de la espada que le apuntaba.

-Hum…-Bajo su espada, retrocedió un par de pasos, llegándose a topar contra el límite de la borda- Si es lo que quieres, ven por mí, my love.-

-Crees que caeré en esa trampa de nuevo. Baja el arma ¿Crees que confiaré en ti teniendo el arma en tus manos? –Ahora su semblante parecía serio.

-Claro lo que digas. –Sonrió, lanzo la espada, la que dio en el agua y lo miró con un toque de picardía.- Bien, ya no tengo nada. So ... Shall we play dear?

-Con una condición. –Aun no paraba de convencerse que ella planeaba algo- Jugamos y luego vuelves a tu celda, y si te portas bien, te conseguiré algo mejor. –

-Acepto el trato. –Dio una última ojeada al mar tras de ella, viendo a lo lejos un suave hilo de humo.

-Así es como me gusta. –Sonrió también con picardía, luego les dio la última mirada a su tripulación y un fuerte grito ordenándoles "Retírense". Ellos asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente de la cubierta, dándose entre ellos miradas confundidas.

Alice, viendo que ya todos se habían retirado, estiró su mano hacia él, con el dorso de la mano hacia arriba, el acercándose, la tomó y la besó suavemente.- Así que tienes un lado de caballero, mi querido Arthur –El alzo ambas cejas.

-Veo que conoce mi nombre, pero yo no conozco el de usted. My fair lady. –Llego hasta la chica, desapareciendo de inmediato la distancia entre ambos, y nuevamente se apodero de su cintura.

-Alice –Susurro con simpleza en su oído- Alice Kirkland –Concluyó. El pirata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, esa voz tan seductora era tan distinta a otras que había escuchado antes.

-Alice, lindo nombre, pero no tanto como tu –Arthur miro a la chica y con una extraña galantería se acerco directamente hasta sus labios. Ya no podía resistirse, quería probar esos labios que tantas veces le habían insultado antes, quería ver cuán dulces eran.

Alice no se resistió, al contrario recibió gustosa los labios ajenos que finalmente rozaron los suyos. El beso comenzó con simpleza, ambos se aseguraron de que los labios contrarios fueran lo que habían estado esperando y ninguno se decepcionó, era lo que querían y mucho mas. Esto comenzó a cobrar mucha más pasión, los labios de ambos jugaban y disfrutaban de los otros. Los brazos de la chica se apoderaron del cuello del rubio, apegándolo más a ella, al menos por esos momentos el era de su propiedad, lo quería, lo deseaba y a esos labios tan dulces que la mantenían unidos a ella. El por su parte la sostenía, con aun más fuerza, de la cintura, bajando un poco la mano sin querer. Tuvieron que separarse al rato por falta de aire, ambos se miraron, respirando agitadamente.

-A-arthur…-Susurro ella.- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Lo que quieras, my lady. –El capitán uso un tono más suave esta vez.

Pero antes que pudiera decirle algo, un estruendo sacudió el barco.

-¿¡Pero qué…?! –Se sobresalto el rubio. Varios de sus tripulantes ya corrían a cubierta por el ruido.-

-¡Capitán! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Un barco enemigo nos ataca! –Grito uno.

Arthur maldijo en voz baja, luego mirando a la chica, que lo miraba divertida.- Creo que esto tiene que quedar aquí, mas tarde podemos seguir. Pero antes ¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Oh, eso, olvídalo… Y otra cosa me temo que no podre acompañarte mas , mi querido capitán, creo que es hora de irme. Parece que me esperan.- Y otro estruendo los sacudió. Ella aprovecho esta oportunidad de alejarse del capitán y subirse a la baranda.- Este es el adiós, love.-

La rubia sin esperar un segundo más se lanzo al agua. Arthur aun estaba confundido ¿Ella se había lanzado al agua? ¿Así sin más? Se acerco a la baranda, aun no podía convencerse. Y ahí estaba ella, en el agua, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por mantenerse a flote.

-Ja, ¿Así que tu plan no funciono como esperabas querida? –Desde arriba el capitán sonrió.

-No lo creas. –Ella sonrió, nuevamente con suficiencia.- Si yo fuera tu no estaría preocupado por la chica que está en el agua, estaría preocupado por tu barco. –Y en eso los tripulantes de la nave enemiga atacaron al barco del capitán Kirkland y un bote llego en su rescate.- Espero que puedas olvidarme sweetheart~ See you!

-Lo mismo digo, Darling. Good bye, My lady-

Y así Alice se alejo de aquel barco, por fin lo había logrado, libertad. Pero las cosas no quedarían como si nada hubiera pasado, se vengaría, quería que el sufriera lo mismo que ella sufrió. Algún día, algún día. Volvería por él y lo haría su prisionero.

El capitán volvió en si por los gritos de sus hombres. 'Muy lista capitana Kirkland, muy lista' Volteo y corrió a enfrentarse con su enemigo. Sabía que alguna vez, en un tiempo lejano, la volvería a ver y tal vez la situación fuera la contraria, aun así lo esperaría ansioso.

* * *

Bueno he aquí mi nueva historia, amo, amo esta pareja.

Espero sus comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, chocolate(?) Etc~


End file.
